


Cruiser

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: This was just supposed to be a simple job. Go in, grab the item, get out, and get paid. This was all a good plan until he finished shutting the door soundlessly and turned around to find a gun pointed square at his face by none other than the Target, Arthur Kirkland.





	Cruiser

It was just supposed to have been a quick job. Just a simple in, out, go, and get paid. That was until, for the first time in his life, Mathew's seemingly invincible invisibility failed him...and he was caught. Leaving his brother Alfred to watch in horror on a video screen from their boat anchored alongside the luxury cruise ship they'd sneaked on as his twin brother was yanked back and wrestled to the floor by the very blond man with the large eyebrows and handsome green eyes whom they'd just tried to rob.  
________________________________________  
*earlier*  
________________________________________  
Mathew slipped quietly over the railing of the cruise ship, taking care to touch down lightly in his soft-toed shoes and bending down quickly to keep a low profile and maintain his secrecy.

He couldn't be caught. Not here at least, not when they hadn't been able to get the right ID for him to perhaps pass himself off as one of the few exclusive passengers on board.

Spotted. The Targets door was straight ahead. It was the matter of a few moments to slip inside. He'd already been watching and the Target hadn't come back. He'd be able to easily grab the object their sponsor Francis Bonnefoy wanted them to obtain and go in just a few seconds. The only complication would be if Alfred radioed to message that the Target was on the way back, or others were in his escape routes, then he could leave by one of the three exit routes he'd identified and planned for earlier. Whichever one wasn't already busy, of course.

This was all a good plan until he finished shutting the door soundlessly and turned around to find a gun pointed square at his face by none other than the Target, Arthur Kirkland.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?


End file.
